


有些问题只能在床上解决

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	有些问题只能在床上解决

“嗯，好，吃饭吧。”全圆佑用汤匙搅拌眼前粥没有再看李知勋。

李知勋此刻心知肚明，全圆佑真的生气了。

全圆佑生气的时候就会这样，嘴过之后就一副放任自流的态度，不搞冷暴力，但是又能让人分明的感觉到那种劲劲儿的勉强，不再跟着拌嘴，唇枪舌剑变成冷嘲热讽，幼稚的要命。大事上倒一贯严肃，这种状态多是觉得李知勋哪里没顾上他，自己别扭得不行。

李知勋本来觉得事情不大，结果晚饭结束，都躺平睡下全圆佑还是那副死德行，李知勋想着稍微给个台阶算了，好声好气的撒娇似的又问了几句，结果全圆佑还是爱答不理的说睡了睡了。李知勋耐心也不怎么多，脑袋一偏背过去也不再吭声。  
眼睛闭了有五分钟又睁开，妈的，明天还有一天假，久违的休假不能被全圆佑一张臭脸给搅和了，看来有些问题只能在床上解决。

全圆佑闭了眼侧躺着还是有点不爽，太可气了，李知勋怎么和健身教练看上去关系那么好。今天下午全圆佑开车去健身房接李知勋，还没掉头隔着绿化带就看见俩人在路边有说有笑的，不知道聊了些什么，李知勋乐得前仰后合。  
本来关于健身的事全圆佑就早有怨言，李知勋前些日子突然就沉迷健身，下班了也按照课表去打卡，健身房是权顺荣给介绍的，听说他也在那家就没多想。但是李知勋健身以后晚上在家呆的时间肉眼可见的减少，下了班也要先过去健身房，两个人能在一起的时间本来就稀罕的很，这下又少了快一半，有时候做器械项目又强度大，李知勋到家恨不得倒头就睡，自然也就在性事上冷落了全圆佑。最关键的是，李知勋健身以来肉眼可见的变得壮实不少，全圆佑眼看一把就要搂不住他。  
本来这些事就够他烦的了，偏偏又总是给他看见李知勋和教练没日没夜的聊天。  
“早上吃了什么？”  
“中午注意补充蛋白质，尽量减少油腻。”  
“晚上过来吗？”  
“最近感觉后背还酸不酸？”

他妈的这是不是有点过于关切了？全圆佑心说自己和李知勋恋爱谈了几年也没有这么频繁的问候，天天不落，这两个人该不是有什么吧？

这么想着就憋了有段时日，今天看见两人在路边说说笑笑火蹭一下就上来了，接到李知勋就开始絮叨，是不是和教练太亲近了，有没有考虑过自己的感受，白天和法盲客户扯皮累的半死晚上就看见自己对象和别的男人拉拉扯扯是不是太委屈……李知勋觉得莫名其妙，习惯性的跟着反驳几句，也开了火，结果就是车进地库到乘电梯到家后就不想再说这件事，烦得要死。  
这会儿说是要睡，结果压根睡不着，闭了眼生闷气。

本来拉了灯也睡下了，全圆佑突然感觉旁边细细索索的有动静，感官跟着在夜里像是有些延迟，忽的就感觉自己睡裤沿着边被人脱下来，紧接着就感觉自己下面那活突然就被包裹在温热湿润里，猛地睁眼。  
被子鼓囊囊的隆起个大包，全圆佑理智归位意识到下面钻了个人，极生涩的含着自己的龟头。

全圆佑心情有点微妙，主要是欣喜若狂还不能表现出来，李知勋自己也不太熟悉这个操作，吐出来又细细舔，想想还是又张嘴含进去，小心的收着牙吮吸。

李知勋极少帮全圆佑口，两人对这业务都不熟悉，事实上李知勋的口活技术在糟糕那一阶段里都是糟糕的，但是全圆佑也没有标准样本能比对，虽然觉得被口好像也没有钙片里表现的那么舒服，但是在心理上实在是太舒爽。李知勋感觉也很不舒服，且不论自己蜷着腿弓着腰不说，但就舔着略带腥臊的阴茎的体感而言实在有点难受，李知勋默默觉得自己亏大了。  
今天还真拿自己的热脸去贴人家冷屁股了，还是没什么肉的屁股。

快感必然还是有的，全圆佑感觉自己有一大半都被含进去，但李知勋动作太温吞，全圆佑左右觉得不够，手顺着就摁上李知勋脑袋使了使力。李知勋猝不及防被塞满做了深喉，来不及换气，口水顺着全圆佑大腿往淌下，湿哒哒的糊了一脸。

李知勋也觉得委屈，把充血的阴茎吐出来，向上爬了两步，从被子里探出脑袋，在上面直勾勾的看着全圆佑，撅着发红的小嘴，眼睛里也水汪汪的，“全圆佑……”  
李知勋软软的叫了全圆佑的名字，让全圆佑觉得下面更硬了，一把把李知勋拉向自己翻个身压倒在床上，直直的吻过去。

李知勋的口活技术和全圆佑的接吻技术比起来就是个屁，一会儿就被亲的七荤八素，晕晕乎乎的找不着北，不自觉就开始小声哼哼。  
全圆佑手早就轻车熟路的摸到李知勋后面，不知道什么时候内裤和睡裤都松松垮垮的挂在大腿根了。全圆佑手指顺着李知勋菊花褶皱往里揉，上面顺着嘴唇亲到下巴，又往下咬着衣领把睡衣扯开，含着李知勋的乳头轻轻扯咬。

李知勋已经难耐的扭着腰肢，后面也跟着不自觉的开始收缩，全圆佑堪堪塞了两个指节进去，拐着弯的抠着里面的软肉。  
“全圆佑……你快点啊……”  
李知勋声调里带着哭腔，委屈劲儿又上来了。  
全圆佑自己本身已经憋得不行，不想李知勋太痛才耐着性子，这会儿李知勋自己倒先忍不住。全圆佑把李知勋大腿分的更开些，扶着阴茎挺入，李知勋吃痛把住全圆佑胳膊，眼泪憋了回去，嘴里没收住的发出变调的呻吟。  
“嗯…好大……”  
全圆佑继续深入直到整根没入，扶着李知勋臀部大开大合的操弄，低头轻轻咬上李知勋仰着脖子愈发分明的喉结，气氛又进入另一重高潮。

李知勋和全圆佑最坦诚的时候也就是做爱的这个点了，李知勋嘴里胡乱叫着，“哥哥”、“老公”和着变调的呻吟随着肉体撞击的声音又被一点一点碾碎在旖旎的少儿不宜的动作中。

被子太碍事，被全圆佑一脚踹到一边，抬起李知勋的腿搭在肩膀上更使力的猛进，这会儿气消得差不多了，嘴里垃圾话自然也就开始成箩筐的往外抖搂。  
没一会儿摁着李知勋胯骨抖擞着射在里面，退出来时带着搅着白沫的精液，两人才都意识到刚刚没带套，后知后觉的嘴起谁该负这责任，最后李知勋又被把着屁股搞了两次才不情不愿说好好好是我李知勋馋你全圆佑的身子勾引了你。

故事的结局是第二天两位还是没能照计划去郊区摘草莓，搁床上躺了大半天，下午叫外卖填了肚子。至于健身的事情，全圆佑发现自己确实拦不住李知勋，也就随他去了。  
解决方案是也办了那家健身房的卡。

果然怎么想都是健身房的阴谋。


End file.
